


Cuddles

by Yona_uwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Minor Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yona_uwu/pseuds/Yona_uwu
Summary: A long day, and a sweet, lazy number ten as a boyfriend.• supposed to be confort.• Suna Rintaro [ ×Reader ].• One-Shot.• Haikyû.I do not own the characters.My first time trying to write in English so hey...
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Cuddles

It was definitely the worst day of your miserable life.

First of all, Shinsuke, your older brother, didn't bother to wake you up, so you were late to a test and the teacher scolded you in front of your whole class.

At the lunch time, The Miya twins ran into you and you dropped your bento over your uniform, which earn you some glares from your teachers.

After that, you were hit by a volleyball in the face, which lean to a nosebleed.

And to make it better, you were on your period.

What a great start for a new week.

With all this, and your fucking hormones, you were already crying in your bed, you didn't even get a chance to see your lazy boyfriend, aka Suna Rintaro.

\- Y/N ?   
\- Get lost Shin.. I hate you.  
\- You have someone here, I'll let him come in... She's on her period, good luck, you'll need it.

You felt a weight on your right and raise your head of the pillow to see him.

'Just the man I needed' you thought.

\- I grabbed some snacks, do you want to do something special today, princess ? 

You adjusted yourself and hold your hand towards him.

\- Sunarin~ Cuddle mee~  
\- You wanna cuddle ?   
\- yeess~  
\- Alright princess, let me grab your laptop and change into something more confortable, I'll be here in a minute.

He didn't take long before returning with one of your brother's short and a hoodie with your laptop and a bowl of sweets.

\- Here, come princess.

You throw yourself at him while he cover the both of you.

He let you choose the movie, which was Hercules because you loved Disney, and start playing with your hair.

After what seems to be the fourth Disney today, you looked up at him, he was sleepy and so were you

\- Sunarin ?  
\- Yes ?   
\- I love you.  
\- I love you too princess.  
\- Have a nice dream.  
\- I'll always with you in my arms.

Extra :

It was dinner time and everyone was waiting for you, your older sister was groaning about why does she have to wait for you, your little brother was playing in his phone, and Shinsuke was send by your mother to call you, he found you later curled up against their number 10, and took a quick picture.

\- You'll send me that Captain.  
\- Of course " Sunarin~"   
\- Tsk.

He left you and return to the table.

\- She's sleeping with Suna again.  
\- Did you take a picture, yelled your older sister.  
\- Of course who do you think I am ? I'll send it later, now let's eat.

\- Itadakimasu.

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf was that ? Did I really just wrote bs ? Apparently yes...
> 
> Anyway people~ it's actually my first time writing in English so... Give me some reviews please ? 
> 
> Btw for the Kita family, it's all canon he does have an older sister and a younger brother.
> 
> Kiss kiss people ~


End file.
